Lion Hunting- A ClashJTM & Mr360games Fanfiction
by kfcrowe
Summary: When ClashJTM is kidnapped, can Mr.360games help him along with Chimneyswift11, or will he be forever lost to the unknown menace? (Will later include characters such as Team Crafted, Yogscast, Bodil40, and Seananners).
1. Chapter 1- The Capture

**A/N- Hey guys it's kfcrowe here with a derpy not-as-cool-as-other-fanfiction! This is my first one, and I came up with this while sleeping, but none the less, it's here. It is about ClashJTM and Mr.360games, and possibly other YouTuber sub-characters. I DO NOT OWN ANY YOUTUBERS, I JUST WRITE ABOUT THEM. So enjoy!**

-Clash's POV.-

I ran home a little late, but I know Double will be happy. The body of the chickens would make his favorite meal, chicken nuggets. Dashing down the holystone path to our Aether house, I imagined him running up and greeting his were-lion friend. At the moment I was a lion to show him it was only me. As I neared the blue air cloud, I felt my eyes change from deep blue to brown, my golden fur to pale skin, and my mane to its messy cow-lick. My clothes appeared like usual, loose jeans and a Minecraft Files T-shirt. Jumping onto the air cloud, I flew through the air, knowing this was all Ryan's architect. He was my builder, I was his guide. No, I'm not gay, but he is my best friend and would gladly lay down my life for him. Mr360games, the Aether King, and ClashJTM, his loyal deputy.

Landing swiftly on the ledge entrance, I walked into the floating house, feeling quite prideful. "RYAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled. Reaching the kitchen I saw a note on the skyroot counter. The hastily written handwriting annoyed me, Double always had good handwriting. Reading the note, I began to worry.

_'Dear Clash,_

_ I know you should be coming back soon, but something happened. Natalie, she broke up with me. I need some time bro, I'll be back. But not before I get drunk, you know how much she meant to me. Cheers, Ryan'_

Great, now I have to choose. Go find a drunk Double or wait for him to sober up. I knew how much he loved Natalie, but what made her mad at Ryan, I would never know. While I thought it over in my mind I put my catch in the giant freezer block with Icestone shelves. Sitting down to mull over it all, I almost didn't see the shadow lurking towards me. Almost.

Changing to lion form I growled at it, not wanting to hurt them if they were just a Bodil trying to troll me. Unfortunately it was no Bodil, Chim, or anyone I recognized so I charged. We skirmished, but surprisingly the invader was good, not many people can defeat a lion, but they had a knife. After brawling for a few minutes, I finally got an opening. Pinning them on the ground they slashed my front left leg, making me collapse in that direction. I stood up to see the room was a mess, furniture everywhere, my claw marks deep into the walls and floors. My paw was now bleeding heavily, soaking my fur. Not fatal, but enough to make me lose the fight.

But I would not be deputy of the Aether if I gave up that easily, nor did I. We battled on, but eventually I was driven back to my human form. The unknown attacker placed a foot on my chest, but even if he didn't, I was too exhausted to do anything. He wrote something on a note, smeared my lion blood on it and placed some yellow fur there too. Dropping it on the floor they said something like "Night night, kitty," before knocking me out cold.

-Double's POV.—

"I the Aether King, got drunk." I couldn't believe myself. Sure I was of age, but I was not very hard to get drunk. I hurried home to where Clash would be waiting. I keeled over while running down the holystone pathway. Maybe I was still a little tipsy, but Clash would understand. He understood everything, or at least tried his best to.

As I neared the air cloud, I concentrated on jumping. Sure, I would respawn anyway, but dying still hurt like the Nether. Reaching the platform, I finally felt like I sobered up. Finally I felt okay, I would be with my trusty were-lion soon. But what I saw inside next broke my heart for the second time tonight. The first thing I saw was all the blood, then I saw the claw marks deep into any surface possible, then lastly to the bloodstained note, with reddened fur resting around it. On it said,

_'We have your lion'_

First I sobbed uncontrollably, earlier Natalie, now James too? Natalie had her reasons but this blood was lion blood, and Clash was gone. When I finally came back into control I decided to contact every person I knew that didn't hate Clash.

The person I called first was none other than Chimenyswift11. Along with me, he was Clash's best friend. I decided to FaceTime him so he could tell I wasn't joking. When he answered me he was looking at my face, which I saw was shiny from tears and had puffy, red eyes. His teal and cyan hoodie hanged down, while behind his black glasses one purple and one green eye were filled with seriousness.

"What happened, Ryan?" he asked in his signature soothing tone that always helped, but not this time.

"Someone took my lion."

**A/N- So that was the first chapter, please review, favorite, and follow. Once again I don't own these characters, they own themselves. Alright byyyyyyeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2- 10 Characters!

**A/N- Hello, and thank you for the feedback! I have another chapter 4 THE LOLZ! Enjoy!**

-ChimneySwift's POV.—

"Someone took my lion," Double replied.

I sat there puzzled for a second, until I pieced it together. "Oh hahahahhah, nice one Double!" As he stared at me without breaking into laughter, my giggle turned into a nervous laugh. "Heh heh… wait you're not joking." I felt my eyes widen. "I'll be right over."

I clumsily gathered my adventuring gear and ran through the portal. As I waited to be teleported into the Aether I admired the Overworld for the last time for the while as blue swirls filled my vision. Dashing along the path, I admired Ryan's kingdom. It's golden trees, beautiful waterfalls into the void, and clouds scattered about. Nearing their house I broke into a sprint and hurled myself onto the blue… cloud… thing.

Inside was a wreck, furniture smashed, deep claw marks in the ground, blood splattered around the room. Ryan was hunched over a piece of paper, quietly sobbing. I grabbed his waist and half carried half dragged him to another room. He recollected himself as the next person arrived. He sported a black suit and dark sunglasses. After welcoming them I asked for his name.

"Oh! Yeah sorry. My name is Martin, better known as Bodil40." he said with a foreign accent. I was curious as to what it is, but another figure was flying upwards towards us. Looking closer I noticed him flailing his arms, while two others clung to him trying to keep him on course. They flew up a block or so above the platform and faceplanted into it.

Martin and I helped the trio up. "Bodil!" one cried as he moved to greet the man with a orange and yellow checkered tie. He had a gray jumpsuit with a golden engraved amethyst amulet. His hair was brunet and his eyes covered by sunglasses. The two others stayed back, clearly intimidated by the wreckage of the room. One of them had a blue spacesuit with an orange helmet and the other had a white v-neck and gray jeans, green and black headphones, brown hair, and brown-red eyes.

"Uh this is Skydoesminecraft," Bodil said, motioning to the jumpsuit guy, "TrueMU," pointing to the spaceman, "and Deadlox." placing his hand on the headphone guy.

"Let's wait for the rest of the people before grabbing Ryan," I said. The trio of newcomers looked at me with a 'who-died-and-made-you-king' look, but obeyed.

Later came Bashur, a talking watermelon with 3D glasses, Seananners (aka Adam), an average American with a brown beard icanhascupquake (aka Tiffany), a redhead with rainbow socks, iJevin, a humanoid blue slime, and Axette, a man with green eyes and a brown beard arrived before Double came out of the other room. Everyone was silent for a short while before Double explained what he knew. By the end he was crying once again, but he stayed strong, sharing every detail he could see.

"So what now?" he whispered so quietly I could hardly hear.

Looking at the others, a few of them with silent tears on their cheeks, I finally said "We go lion hunting."

-Double's POV.—

I half expected everyone to deny coming, but they all hung up immediately after saying something akin to "I'm on my way". Man, my mind is going crazy.

I dropped to my knees and read the note over and over. I continued reading it until I heard someone heavily thud onto the platform. I would have looked to see if it was James, but Clash would have hit the platform much more gracefully. Thoughts raced through my mind, so I hardly noticed Chim dragging me into the living room. Time flew by, I started noticing the smallest details, a zephyr floating in the distance, a skyroot plank slightly above the others, the loud, clumsy thud of more friends arriving.

In my mind I counted the sloppy thuds until all were present. Stumbling slightly, I shuffled into the entrance, and started telling the story.

"Yesterday Clash wanted to go hunting, so I was caring for all the pets. I spent most of the day doing chores like that. Around s-six I got a text from N-Natal-alie, she s-she b-broke up with me." Tears overflowed out of my eyes, but I hurried up, not wanting to remember. "I set out a note for Clash and went out. I got drunk in the overworld, and woke up later that night. When I got home, Clash was gone. I found this, and this note." The tears steadily flowed now, but I didn't care. Tiffany's hands were on her mouth, Axe with a single tear on his face, and Ty crying silently.

"So what now?" I muttered, half to myself.

Chim, ChimneySwift11, Chimbo, my second best friend stepped forward and surveyed the rest of the group. "We go lion hunting," he said to the group.

**Yay done! Thanks for reading this chapter, it helps me a lot to write.**

**Chim- Heh heh, she's crazy.**

**Crow- You only do what I tell you to do! *typing noise***

**Chim- Crow it the best writer ever and she is the best!**

**Crow- Muahaha... I'm so bored. Leave me dares/questions in the reviews for these dolts to do... I'M DYING OF BOREDEM! *dies***

**Ryan- NO she still needs to write me saving Clash first!**

**Chim- When did you get here.**

**Ryan- *stares intently at Chim* I... don't... know!**

**Crow- Okay byyyyyyyeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3- Bad Thoughts

**A/N- Hellooo... 3rd chapter... that's all I got. Oh! Please follow and favorite, it helps a lot!**

-Third person—

The group of adventurers searched the Aether for two days, and eventually went back to Double's house only to find an arrow with a USB drive attached to it stuck in the door. They were all shocked at what they saw, and yet more anxious to find Jimmy.

-Double's POV.—

I grabbed the USB port and put it into my laptop and played the only video stored on it.

-Video—

Clash stood there in human form, beaten up scratched bruised, a look of terror in his eyes as he faced the camera. He stood in a prison cell and quickly began, "Hey guys Clash here, or James, or Jimmy, or the lion, Simba, Kitty, yeah kitty, kittysoundsnicedontyouthinkyouguysimeanitsuitsmebe causeimpartcat?" Something hit him in the head, apparently making him a little saner.

"Sorry, this whole pain and death thing is getting to me. Anyways guys, I'm trapped please get me out of here, I can't escape. No I won't escape, not after that first day… please, please, Ryan, Chim… hello?" Something whipped him and he rapidly changed back and forth from lion to human and back. He kept morphing repeatedly, as if he couldn't control it. A scream of pure pain escaped his lips as he fell to the ground, still shifting uncontrollably.

-End of Video—

"James…" I said, my voice trailing off. "That changing was unnatural, when he morphs, it is smoother, not sudden."

"Whoever is keeping him there is driving him insane," Seamus spoke. "Clash was always crazy but that wasn't him."

"What did he mean by he won't escape after the first night?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know but let's look in the overworld," Chimney announced. After I had lost it, Chim was our unofficial leader. We all agreed and slipped into my portal in groups.

-Clash's POV.—

After I did the video for it, it whipped me with the device causing me to once again spaz out with the were-lion thing. My captor did it to me about every three hours. I wondered if it would include that in the video, to scare my friends with my pain and who this mysterious shadow guy was. Now that I think of it I actually have a lot of enemies… but I wouldn't escape, no, no, NO, NO!

-Flashback—

The door! So close I thought as I ran towards it in human form. I had escaped my cell and had managed to get almost to the door before some black creature thing came out of the shadows holding Double and Chim in its… tentacles. Holding a gun to Chim's head it laughed evilly. It shot Chim in the temple, and held a sword to Ryan's neck.

"James, James help me," he whimpered uselessly.

I charged the shadowy monster, but it slit Double's neck and dropped him to the ground. Numbly, I ran to his limp body. "James, Jimmy, help, I can't go yet, and I need to live," he mumbled as I held a hand to the cut trying to stop the flow. "Ryan I'm so sorry buddy!" My tears fell on his body as he said his last words, "I'll never forgive you!"

The black thing cackled evilly, and said, "Never try to escape…"

-End of Flashback—

I knew it was a dream but I couldn't bear the thought. Some time passed and I eventually stopped freaking out, finally, back controlling my body. Exhausted, I lay still on the ground

It, my captor decided to kill me, again. I let things happen, so it started pulling a knife up my arm, slowly dragging it to my neck, where it was pulled sharply up, killing me. Respawning in another cell with the cut healed enough to not kill me again. That's how respawning worked, but usually you would be able to patch yourself up. I couldn't due to lack of resources.

The thing finally had enough torturing me for one day and went off to bed. I curled up in lion form in the corner tears wetting my cheek fur. "Are you okay Ryan?"

**That's it! Yeah the ending isn't the best, but haters gonna hate.**

**Bash- I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored I'm bo-**

**Crow-FINE! Please leave questions and dares for them! Or he does this...**

**Bash- I'm bored I'm bored I'm bor- *Axe covers Bash's mouth* MF MHF MF!**

**Axe- Quiet at last.**

**Crow- Byeeeee. Now to deal with these lunatics...**


	4. Chapter 4- The Call

**Woot woot, new chapter.**

-Chimney's POV.—

The group was under my leadership. I would have thought that Double would have taken control but he seemed in shambles. Ever since, he had led the group in searching for their friend. The search had now lead them back to the Overworld, which makes sense, considering only a few goody-two-shoes got to live in the Aether. As soon as we got through the portal we found another note.

'_Dear James' friends,_

_Yes, James is in our possession. If you wish to see more of your friend's condition, please follow this schedule._

_P.S. I think he's going a little bit insane. –James' captors_.'

After Ryan came through the portal I handed him the note. He got a sad look in his eyes, but at this point he was quite stable.

"Where's this 'schedule'?" he asked glumly.

I handed him a table chart that came with the paper. It said

_'Monday- Sandstone Beach Cove, Tuesday- Testificate Town Square, Wednesday- Wishing Well Dungeon, Thursday- Castle Cafe Friday- YouTuber City, Spawn St. and Central'_

"Today's Monday," I said as they passed the paper around.

"Cool a beach day," Jevin joked half-heartedly.

-Clash's POV.—

I awoke to the sound of milk being poured into a bowl. Getting up I saw that the milk was to be my breakfast, so I tried to pick it up with my hands.

"Tut, tut Clash, it's attached to the floor. Better start acting like the kitten you are." The shadow person said.

"Okay," I said, I used to live on all fours before Ryan took me in, I didn't mind in the slightest.

"NO! You were supposed to refuse so I could whip you!" it yelled furiously.

"You know you still can, I'm your prisoner you can do what you feel like to me," I told it.

It seemed fairly surprised. "Yeah you know what you're right" I saw it reaching for my tail, so I morphed back to a human.

"Go ahead, use your magic whip that makes me hurt, resulting in making you happy," I told it, honestly not caring about pain anymore. Woah when did I get so good at grammar?

"Yay! Finally you've outgrown this kind of torture! We can finally move to stage two."

-Magic Time Skip Because Crow is Lazy!—

It waited in a room with a phone on the wall pointed at me. I was cuffed to the wall by tight iron chains. Later on someone called a FaceTime thing and the shadow person accepted.

"Hello random person please I'm trying to look for my best fr-"Ryan stopped seeing the lion cuffed to the wall.

"Ryan you're okay!" I exclaimed.

"I'm okay? That's what you say? You're a freakin' captive and you ask me if I'M OKAY?" he yells.

"Yes, he's going a little insane at the moment," the shadowy person butts in.

"And today we get onto a new type of torture!" it exclaimed.

It started running by and punching me as it passed. "Ha ha you think pain works? I thought we discussed this! I. Don't. Care!" I yelled the last part. It kept punching as I continued laughing until I saw Ryan staring in horror. My laughter stopped as I realized the purpose of Double's FaceTime.

"Turn the camera off! He doesn't need to see this!" I hissed at it.

"Oh but that's the best part of it!"

"Ryan!" I yelled only to be hit once again. "Look away!" I ordered.

"But Clash! You're hurt!" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Doub-"I was cut off by the shadow upper cutting me in the chin. "Double turn away!"

"James I miss you!" he said tears now a waterfall. "Can't you see this is the torture to me? It's seeing you sad that hurts me," I hissed. He completely stopped for a moment. "I'm coming James." He said turning away. I laughed as I saw the annoyed shadow.

"Go burn in the Nether! You gave away the secret. I knew I should have gagged you." It said slapping me.

"What are you gonna do?" I said, talking like I would to an old friend. I just didn't know how much more of this I could take.

-Double's POV.—

Turning away from him was the monitor was the hardest thing he had done probably ever, but he did it for Jimmy's sake. When I returned to the group outside the cave we found I fell into Martin's arms, bawling my eyes out.

When I had enough I got out and explained as best I could:

"They had a-a face cam thing and they had clash cuffed to a wall and they beat him over and over, but the worst thing was that he didn't care, he laughed at the pain!" Everyone was dismayed at the thought. "He stopped when he saw I was scared, and tried to tell me to leave but he was getting pummeled… I couldn't leave him, b-but that was the torture, was for him to see me scared…" I finished breaking into a sob again, this time falling into the nearest arms which happened to be Ty aka Deadlox. He seemed uncomfortable, but soon enough embraced me.

I was so glad Clash wasn't here, 'cause this would have killed him. I just don't know how much more of this I could take.

**Yay new chapter, and SoTotallyShea (my irl friend) asked for some Q n' D's!**

**_Q1) Deadlox what is it you dont consent to?  
Q2) what's under the helmet?  
D1) sky pry open jasons helmet while he sleeping  
D2) Deadlox kiss sky on the cheek then act like a shy little girl._**

**Deadlox- IT'S ACTUALLY RUMMAGING, MY LIFE IS A LIE!**

**Sky- ooh I know! *takes off his budder helmet* Hair.**

**Crow- HA! You didn't specify who's helmet!**

***Sky fiddles with Jason's helmet while Jason sleeps* *jason slaps Sky across the face***

**Jason- WOW YOU BIT-**

**Crow- Jason! Language! I rated this T!**

***Ty kisses Sky on the cheek***

**Deadlox- Ha Shea! Oh and no homo Sky.**

**Sky- Well no dip!**

**Crow- Alright, I'm done. PLZ GIVE ME MORE Q N' D'S! I'm so bored. Byyyyyeeee**


	5. Chapter 5- When we First Met

**Shout out to SoTotallyShea and SoTotallyNotGandalf (I know, great names)**

-Double's POV.—

Eventually I pulled myself off Tyler. Jevin looked at me strangely before pulling me off out of the group.

"Ryan, I know you're going through stuff, but right now you have to suck it up!" he exclaimed. "We all are sad but you can't just fall apart like that every time he gets hurt. If anything today just proved that." Pointing to the cave I realized just how childish I had acted. I had cried my eyes out, while everyone else was fine. Faltered while they stayed strong. Fell while they stood. If anything I should be ashamed, this was no way for a king to act.

He must have seen the recognition in my eyes because the blue slime walked back towards the group.

For the first time since I got Natalie's text, I finally calmed down. Four days of panic, despair, and tears, should now just become a memory.

-Clash's POV.—

"So what's your name? Or at least something I could call you." I asked the shadow. We had come up with a game to pass time other than just torturing me, which I was now totally fine with. One person would ask two questions, then the other would ask another two, back and forth until we stopped.

"I suppose you could call me Void," it replied.

"How long has it been since I was captured?" It seemed to pause to think.

"Four days. My turn," Void replied. "So how did you and Double meet?"

"I'll tell you, but it's a touchy subject. Short way or long?" I finally answered after a pause.

"Long, I obviously have the time."

-Flashback: 10 years ago—

_Cub Clash ran through the grass, hunting the mouse that scampered away. He wandered the savannahs, even though he was only a cub of 40 seasons (10 years), trying to forget the terrible tragedy of his Pride. This was the time before respawns, and his parents had been slaughtered by stereotypical humans, thinking were lions would kill them all. Oblivious to the surroundings, he had strayed into sight of a village of humans. Before he realized how close he was they had already seen him. They caged him, and prodded him. The little cub turned back into a human with messy brown hair and a pair of leather shorts._

_After attempting to escape he gave up, awaiting death. Soon enough the king of another realm had come to kill him. Guards pulled the boy from the cramped cage he had been kept in. Kneeling before the kingly man who Clash didn't even know, he growled in lion "It is an honor to die by such a noble foe." But before the king could deliver the killing attack a prince stepped forwards and tried to help the were-lion cub up._

_Scared, James turned to a lion and snarled backing up quickly. They started yelling in a human language and the lion, confused and scared tried to curl into a ball tight enough to just disappear. The arguing humans stopped, and the prince said slowly "My… name… is… Ryan." Of what little of human language James knew, he tried to reply "My name is Clash" but it came out as "Mrahh aymme ieh Claaash." The boy took Clash in and taught him English. He never learned everything Double did, but a were-lion didn't need to be extremely smart, just enough to get by._

-End of Flashback—

"Wow, cool," Void said after Jimmy had finished. "Why do you care so much about him rather than anyone else?"

"You don't know how many times he has saved me from humans." I replied coolly.

"Surely you have saved him too?" The figure asked.

"HEY! You already asked two questions! It's my turn!" I growled angrily. "But yes, I have saved him more times than I can count."

"Have you written a song about Double?" I shook my head, I hadn't written anything for Ryan. We sat in silence before it asked another question. "Have you ever written a song about that 'Chim' guy you keep talking about?"

"Yeah... wait why do you care?" I asked, honestly dumbfounded. Not like that was uncommon for me.

"Just sing it before I have to hurt you."

"Okay… if you're sure." I answered. Have to hurt me? Whatever, I don't want to die… again.

_A tribute to the swifters,_

_as well as the bucktooth wonder!_

_If he's messing, with Creeps 'n Weirdo's,_

_or doing the Minecraft Fiiiles!_

_Calling all swiiifteeers_

_It's time to, rec-og-niiiize_

_The power of the too-"_

I stopped as I noticed Void had left. "I hadn't realized I was that bad at singing…" I growled in lion._ "Rambo will save me… Rambo will save Narnia"_ I murmured to myself as I fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading the chapter, the feedback for this has been AMAZING! *claps once***

**NotGandalf- hey that's my joke!**

**Crow- Well you're sick with the flu, so I take over!**

**TotallyShea- she's such a derp...**

**Crow- DONT MAKE FUN OF ME!**


	6. Chapter 6- Aether King

**Sort of filler, but take it or leave it. At least I'm uploading.**

-Chim's POV.—

Double walked back to the group, but with one difference. His head held high. The rest of the rescue squad noticed it also and shuffled until we were in a straight line. He led us back to his Aether portal.

"Jevin, thank you, and for the rest of you, he notified me that the time for grieving was over. Now is the time for rescue. Chim, Martin, I am ready to tell them my secret, for they have shown true loyalty." He said with a strong tone.

Martin and I stepped to stand on either side of the boy, knowing exactly what was about to happen. I would lose the leading role in this group, but it was for the best. Ryan had trained me to be able to do this ceremony, and apparently trusted Bodil enough to do it too. It didn't matter that I didn't know Martin, as long as he knew what to do. I drew my swifter blade, while Bodil grabbed an iron dagger. We slashed our wrists, just enough to draw blood. Simultaneously we put our hands into the Aether portal leading to his castle. It hurt intensely, but we had a job to do. Both of us pulled out a side of the crown. Our wrists were burned by the air, and this time we didn't try to hide the pain. Bodil seemed too busy with his self-inflicted injury to do anything, so I handed Ryan the crown.

The boy looked at each of his friends in turn, finally closing his eyes and putting the crown on his head. At once a blue slime cape appeared on his back, gravitite gloves on his hands, and a Valkyrite Lance at his side.

"I am the Aether king." He said.

We all gawked at him until I heard a thud, and saw Martin on the floor. Suddenly I felt weaker. "H-help us," I groaned before passing out just like Bodil.

-Double's POV.—

Bashur and Seananners lifted up Chimney while Sky grabbed Bodil. Unlike them, I knew what happened to them. I ushered them through the portal and around the house to the guest bedroom. After the unconscious boys were set down on the bed, I pushed everyone else out of the room. I grabbed Martin's wrist, then I focused all of my energy into one thing 'heal'. Releasing the energy, the cut on the Bulgarian faded into nothing.

"What did you do to him?" Sky half yelled, half asked through the door. "I just saved his life!" I replied, turning back to Chim. My mind could hardly handle one heal, but I had to try for Chim's sake. I tried the spell but it failed, the cut stayed the same size. Then I had an idea, and ran to the door to pursue it. Opening the door, I asked "Who here has the most will power?" Axe raised his hand and I pulled him into the room and closed the door behind me.

"Well this is going to hurt, but it'll save Chim's life." I told him. He simply nodded and waited for me. I then placed the palm of my hand on his forehead before took a substantial amount of energy from him. He screamed in pain and fell backwards, but I caught him before he hit the ground.

I ran over to Chim and cast the heal spell once again, but this time purple cockatrice poison spilled out before the gash closed.

The rest of the group broke down the door to investigate. Sky seemed the bluntest of all, staring at the three bodies. He switched his glare to me and tackled me to the ground. Ty and Jason stood unsure if they should help Sky or Double.

"Adam!" I yelled. "You murdered them!" he screeched. "I saved them!" I responded. Confused, he looked up and I took the chance to jump out of his hold. Tyler whispered something in his ear and the fire in Sky's eyes died out and his cheeks turned pink.

"Would you like to explain this?" Tiff said sternly, motioning to the three passed out boys.

"Yes, yes I would." I stated. "When they retrieved my crown, they had open wounds. Aether portals have mostly infinite sources of water in them and a small amount of infinite cockatrice poison. If left alone, that poison will spread, so I used a healing spell on Bodil. I didn't have enough energy for Chim's, so I took some of Axe's power. All three will live to see another day."

"Welp, we're gonna need some help," Ty said, pulling out his phone.

"Call the rest of Team Crafted then," I replied, even though he hadn't asked.

Jason gave me a death stare and asked "Who died and make you king?"

"My parents, duh!"

**Done, so happy halloween cause I'm not uploading tomorrow.**

_**10/27 c4SoTottallyShea  
OMG that was hilarious few more Q's and D's... oh and people leave more Q's & D's, i cant be the only one leaving them (*cough* Grant (aka SoTottallyNotGandalf) *cough*)  
Q1) possible yogscast members coming in soon?  
D1) Bodil think of a T-REX trying to make its bed then laugh  
Q2) who lasted longest with out laughing?  
D2) someone anyone i dont care who, break through the 4th wall while yelling "I AM CHUCK FUCKING NORRIS!"**_

**So true, c'mon Grant. Alright here we go.**

**Crow- You're getting too smart! The HEROS are coming. That's not a misspell.**

**Bodil- he he he he he he he he *cures cancer***

**All- *sits there staring at each other***

**All except Void- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHJAHAHAHJAHHAGJUNINT GSBLXCI**

**Void- me.**

**Notch- I AM CHUCK FORKING NORRIS, BUT MORTALS CALL ME PETER! **

**Crow- K byyyyyyeeeeee! Happy Halloween!**


	7. Chapter 7- For Narnia

**Did you know that editing stories at 11:00 P.M. isn't as fun as it seems? Well it isn't. Trust me. But at the same time, writing is my bliss. An escape from my hectic life. Here's a day in my life: Wake up before the sun rises, bike to school, deal with bullies, meet with my insane group of friends, receive way too much homework that we learned two years ago, deal with more bullies, bike home, get yelled at to do chores, finish chores, sometimes shop, dinner, be forced to watch some boring TV show, stay up until the next day writing. That writing is what you're reading now. Writing is one of three things I am happy about on a daily basis. The other two are that group of insane friends, and my kitten, Dovahkiin. Even if you don't like the story, I'm going to keep writing it. Keeping that in mind, I do still appreciate support though!**

-Clash's POV.—

Waking up sucks. Ah well, doesn't really matter. I drink the fresh milk Void has set out for me. Surprisingly not bad, but I would still take Ryan's cooking any day. I decide to question it about last night.

"So you break the rules of the game, ask me to sing, then ditch me? What's that about?" I ask, pushing their buttons. With a wisp of a tentacle it pushes something into my cell. I look at it for a second then pick it up to see it's a guitar! "Why… you know what, DON'T QUESTION THE DETECTIVE! **(Sorry, but SoTotallyNotGandalf said that once when we were playing Trouble In Mineville after he slaughtered plenty of innocents because he was a detective) **YOU ROCK VOID. But what made you pity your prisoner?" I ask.

"I am just your warden, I'm not the one running this," it replies. Now this is making sense. A villain playing a game with a prisoner? 'Before I have to hurt you'? A guitar? Never could someone who would do all that could run the operation. I start playing a song to lift our spirits. As I play, I debate whether to sing or not. At the part where the lyrics come I can only think YOLO! ( watch?v=tVSEyRmnsb8)

_In the face of trolls who thought they were MLG  
In spite of clowns who use to scare me (1, 2, 3, 4!)  
When the Master Chief got lost in deep space  
All the bacon; stolen from the human race  
Even if there's poop in your cheerios  
It just means we have to go Rambo!_

_We will carry on FOR NARNIA!_  
_We will carry on FOR NARNIA!_

Void chuckles, and I wonder if we could ever be friends. Probably not, I mean, he is keeping me captive, but in another life… I wonder.

_And for Aslan it's all that we can do_  
_Right when those trolls start to take a poo_  
_We must not fail for the sake of Gandalf_  
_Or the fellowship but most of all_

We kept rocking out to my song, and I wonder what the Nether is wrong with me. Ah well. I don't really care, IMMA LION!

_2X_  
_We will carry on FOR NARNIA!_  
_We will carry on FOR NARNIA!_

-Chim's POV.—

I woke up with a pounding in my head. Tugging at my hair slightly didn't seem to help, so I got off the bed I was on. Looking around, I noted I was in Ryan's guest room. Moving out the door I didn't see anyone. Wandering the house, I came upon a note on the Aether Portal.

_To who it may concern,_

_ The rest of our group left for the day, try to be productive. If you need us we are at Testificate Town because it's Tuesday._

_ ~Tiffany_

Okay, its fine, they can't just wait for me forever. I heard a sound in the kitchen, and my hand went for the hilt of my swifter blade. Peering into the kitchen let me see a figure with their back to me. Jumping out, I pointed my sword at it. "Aah! Chim!" Axe exclaimed. Lowering my blade, I helped him up.

"God you gave me a heart attack," he said, leaning against a block. "Why are you here?" I asked, completely confused. "Ryan took some of my energy to save your life. I got knocked out, then woke up on his couch." He explained. "Well I found a note that said they left, and for us to be productive." I replied.

"Yay, lets farm!" he said. We walked out to his orange farm, finding Martin there. The three of us started picking the citrus, gathering much needed food. "How many chicken nuggets do these restore?" I asked. "I don't know, I don't go to the Aether too often" Axe retorted. I bit out of one to try it, and my hunger went up by two. "Wow, two. But they do taste good." I said, finishing it off.

"Um hey dood? Anyone there?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Axe motioned for me to come up to its right, while he went left. Tilting my head around the corner, I saw a Chewbacca in a suit, a mudkip in a suit, two boys in red and plaid shirts, one guy with sunglasses and a dark gray suit, what appeared to be a sorcerer, a black bug humanoid, and a human sized frog in a white suit.

"Hello, are you friends of Ryan?" I asked. "Yeah buddy, Ty called us yesterday. We are Team Crafted." The Chewbacca said. "Alright, the group's gone to Testificate Town, it's where the next clue is." Axe stated. "Okay well I'm Jerome, and these are Quentin, Tyler, Mitch, Ian, Seto, Bonkers, and Dakota. Tyler and Bonkers just came to escort us," He said all in one breath, and pointing to them in the order I had seen them in. How convenient. Do they expect me to remember all that? "Alright Jerome, lets head to Testificate Town. "

**Crow- Yay it's my birthday today!**

**Martin- Just get on with the story.**

**Crow- There will be two Martin's in the story soon!**

**Martin- Wait what?**

**Crow- You saplin's know that this Martin is spelled different.**

**SoTotallyShea- YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!**

**Crow- Yesh, yesh I did. Please, I need Q n' D's. PLZ, I FAN!**

**Deadlox- Pax me IRL.**

**Jerome- I will.**

**Mitch- That's not fair, a boy against a bacca?**

**Sky- Well at least he's not a FFFYYYYYYYSSSSSHHHHH!**

**Quentin- I. Am. An. AMPHIBIAN!**

**Crow- Break it up boys! KK, byyyyyyeeeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8- Testificate Town?

**New chapter yaaaaayy!**

-Double's POV.—

We neared the town I heard a change in the footsteps. Turning on my heels, I saw Seananners stopped dead in his tracks. He started backing up, then bolted behind a nearby tree. "Can you guys keep going? I can sort him out." I requested. They nodded their heads and continued to the village. I walked towards the blocky tree he hid behind.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" I said, sounding completely casual. "I have… problems with this village. I didn't know it was this one until just now…" he trailed off. "Would you like to tell me?" I asked. He shook his head. "Are you going to tell me anyway?" Sighing, he nodded.

"Okay, I used to live here. I was happy. Then one day…"

-Flashback—

Adam walked through the buildings towards his house with his friend, Ze. A figure appeared around the corner.

"HEY GUYS NANNERS HERE AND TODAY WE KILL ZE!" the figure said, in Adam's voice. Before anyone could react, the man shot an arrow at Ze's head. Seananners tried to help, his friend, but he was gone. The figure disappeared, leaving the bow in front of Adam's feet. Some villagers found him, and assumed he had gotten drunk and killed Ze. Seananners had fled the city, and became a traveler, trying to forget the tragedy.

-End of Flashback—

I stood, unbelieving. "Are you sure they would recognize you?"

"I'M AS SURE AS THE NETHER! I SWEAR TO NOTCH"

"Notch, calm down! You can stay out here and wait for team crafted to come," I say, frustrated. If he wanted to be depressed, he could do it out here.

I stalked into the city, making my way to the town square.

-Chim's POV.—

I had led the 'Team Crafted' to the Overworld, and we now walked towards Testificate Town. Mitch seemed to want to start a conversation, so I dropped in step beside him.

"So what exactly is going on?" he asked, obviously nobody had told them why they had been asked to help.

"Well let me sum everything up. Ty's friend Adam, is friends with Ryan, who is best friends with a were-lion named Clash, or James. A few days ago, Clash was kidnapped, and ever since, we have been looking for him."

The frog… oh what was his name? Oh yeah, Dakota ran up to us. "Did you say we're trying to help a were-lion? I'm out." He tried to run away, but Quentin grabbed him by the collar of his suit and dragged him along. "Dude, those were like, gangster were-lions!"

"Ahem? Someone going to explain why he almost bailed?" Axe asked.

Jerome took a deep breath then started. "When Dakota was a young tadpole, a group of evil gangster were-lions almost wiped out all of his siblings. Quentin saved him, as a fellow FIIISSSSHHHHH!"

"I AM AN AMPHIBIAN!" Quentin yelled then ran towards the bacca. Jerome got on all fours and sprinted forward on the trail.

Mitch shook his head. "That's my biggums…" he muttered. They obviously had their quirks, but seemed nice enough. As we traveled, we caught up with a still mad mudkip and a very ruffled up bacca. Soon enough we came up to a town, apparently Testificate Town. Seananners sat in a nearby tree, and motioned to enter the town, but made no indication of moving. Walking through the gate, it seemed like any city would, except instead of metal or stone buildings, they were wooden.

At the town square, there was a park about 25 by 25 block park. Through the trees, we could see the rest of our group. I took a deep breath then parkoured to the top of a tree, only to find Jerome already there. Giving a quizzical look, he answered "Baccas are the kings of the trees!" A foreign laughter came from the leaves of a rather large tree.

"Well I am the King of the Saplings, so I believe you're lying!"

**Yes he's here and he's in these little woods... He he!**

**Crow-reviews are cool, maybe you should do one! *breaks fourth wall***

**Mitch- *looks through hole in the fourth wall* Hey doods!**

**Crow- no, please do leave reviews, favs, and follows. That would be cool.**

**Jerome- Maybe that's cool, but I'm hot!**

**Crow- *facepalm* okay byyyyyyeeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9- For Aslan

**IT'S FRIDAY SO NEW CHAPTER YAAAAAAaaaaaayyyyy!**

-Clash's POV.—

Void seems cool enough, and I play on my new guitar almost constantly. I like to play old songs I wrote, rather than new ones. Today is Tuesday according to Void, so I wonder what 'clue' they will leave my friends. _Maybe I should talk to Void_, I thought, putting down my guitar.

"So you feel like telling me the motive of me being here?" I asked

He sat outside of my cell. "I told you I don't run this thing, but I don't want this to be a repeat of Scooby-Doo. I tell you the master plan, then the next thing I know, I'm arrested and saying 'I would've gotten away with it if it-"

"Weren't for you meddling kids, I know," I said. "I just wanted to know why I was stolen from my already heart-broken friend." He shook his head. "You should realize, I don't want this to happen to anyone. But my hands are tied."

"Well if you aren't going to tell me why I'm here, tell me why you're doing this or why you're here." I sat down on the wooden bed to listen.

"Well if you insist, I will. So I am here because the person running this, let's call them The Boss, okay? Boss kidnapped someone very special to me. My special someone. I love her, and I don't want anything to happen to her, so I work for Boss. I have been their slave for a few weeks now, mostly so she is safe."

"Wow," I said. "Ryan's girlfriend dumped him on the night before I was… taken, so that's why I was worried. I have other things to worry about too, like how I am the deputy of the Aether and my home pride of were-lions. They should be so worried… especially my girlfriend." I explained.

"Really?" Void asked. "Do you think I'm lying?" I replied. "No, it's just… I thought you were a hermit with a couple friends." I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Void."

-Double's POV.—

The group had come to the center of the park, and found a short letter stuck to a tree. On it said,

_To whom it may concern,_

_Hey, I am well, a few cuts and bruises, that's all. I would appreciate a rescue attempt, despite its unlikeliness. From what I gather, I'm in a Cops 'n Robbers map in a forest biome. Tell Tierny I'm okay._

_~ClashJTM_

"Okay, let's find Team Crafted," Adam said, turning towards the entrance of town. We heard an unfamiliar voice from the trees. "Baccas are the kings of the trees!" Jason ran forward saying "It's Jerome!"

"Well I am the King of the Saplings, so I believe you're lying!" a foreign voice said from a large tree. A green skinned forest spirit came from the trees, wearing a green T-shirt with an evergreen swirl and jeans. His hair was blonde and eyes were blue.

"Hm travelers," he said to himself. "TOBY THEY'RE THE HEROS!" he yelled back into the tree. I decided to ask it a question. "Do you mean heroes?" "No, one time Toby misspelled heroes, as heros. It's a little joke I have for him." The spirit said matter-of-factly. A young boy came out, wearing a black hoodie and jeans. His hair was brunette and had chocolate eyes.

"Martyn, who are they?" he asked, slightly nervous. "I don't know Toby, but they're under our house, so I wanted you to be here for introductions!" Martyn explained. After we introduced ourselves, Toby seemed to try to memorize names while Martyn just seemed to go with it. "Well I am Martyn Littlewood, and this is Toby. He doesn't really have a last name, so just roll with it," Martyn said.

Our rescue party told them of Clash's capture and Martyn pouted. "That's a shame… Oh I know! We can help! I have connections. There's Lewis, Simon, Duncan, Hannah, Nilesy, Ravs, Zoey, Rythian, Teep, Sips, Sjin, Kim, Panda, Strippin, and Benji!" he exclaimed. Toby typed something into his watch and whispered something to Martyn. "Excuse Toby, he's quite shy." Toby blushed and stepped behind Martyn. "Only Lewis, Simon, Duncan, Rythian, Teep, and Zoey can come," Toby said.

The named people showed up in two groups. The adventurer Lewis, dwarf Simon, and scientist Duncan came together. The half cyborg Zoey, mute dinosaur Teep and ender mage Rythian came, absolutely avoiding Duncan. They all introduced themselves and happily accepted the quest.

"On three, say 'For Aslan', in honor of Clash okay?" I said. "One, two…" I glanced around at the massive group. The newcomers fit in like a rose in a bouquet of flowers; nobody would suspect anything different until they heard their accent.

"Three."

**C'mon, Q n' D's are the funniest things about this book! You gotta give them to me!**

**Toby- Ugh we are so... bored**

**Martyn- Are the HEROS BORED HMMM *Tilts head as he says hmmm***

**Duncan- Tell the audience about the other book of yours!**

**Crow- Oh yeah, I'm writing this other book about Sky, and he is a dragon telling the story of an awesome quest to unite the woooorrrrlllldddd! You guys can go and check it out riiiiigggghhhttt HERE! (I'm so nice to put it here) s/9826046/1/The-Budder-Dragon**

**Sky- He he yay! I finally get to read the story where Ty gets crushed by rocks!**

**Ty- Say WHAT?**

**Crow- SSSHHHH THAT'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oh he he, audience, you're still here, alright. Try to ignore Sky's spoilers over there, but please read the Budder Dragon, I got a semi-adequate story going in my head.**


	10. Chapter 10- Tierney

-Chim's POV.—

Too. Many. People. I never in my life have actually done something with this many people. Melvin and Tropicat are usually my only company, but there's way too many in this group. Ryan seems to have everyone under control at this point. As we walk on I wonder where we are going, but Ryan is the only one that knows that. Now Ryan stopped walking. Everyone halted beside him. In front of us is the border of the were lion pride's territory of the savannahs. A patrol of them came up to us, and turned to lions, growling something at us. My OCD kicked in and I counted 12 of them and… more of us.

"Rrrmaeeeehiee," Ryan growled. The patrol changed back and motioned for us to follow. Double continued to growl and roar as we walked deeper into lion territory. Zoey made her way next to me. "Any idea why we're here or what he's doing?" I thought back, then remembered the note.

'_Tell Tierney I'm okay.'_

"Oh yeah, we're telling Clash's girlfriend and Ryan's talking in lion. Must've picked some up from James." She looked confused and turned to the robed man and the mute raptor. "Rythian, Teep, this guy knows what's going on," she yelled. The Rythian guy came up and looked me in the eye with his violet ones. "Zoey, why do you keep talking to strangers? And who are you?" I glanced at Zoey, something tells me he's just an overprotective boyfriend. "Chimneyswift11, but why bother with formalities? You already hate me 'cause I looked at your girlfriend." He snorted and turned back to his dinosaur. Teep pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. "Woah woah woah! What's going on here?" Rythian pushed the gun down. "Teep, it's okay. I just got mad."

"Okay, now that we're all friends now, would you care for an info swap? Info about the lion speaking human over there for info on those other guys you avoid?" As I spoke, the rest of the group other than Ryan. Lewis, Simon, and Duncan gathered around too, but on the other side of Zoey, Rythian, and Teep. Zoey nodded vigorously and Rythian facepalmed.

"Okay, so Ryan and James lived together until he was kidnapped on the same day Ryan's girlfriend broke up with him." I explained. "Totally broke his spirit," Bash chimed in. I shook my head but continued. "We have been searching for James for a few days, and we found some schedule that gave us clues about Clash. On the third day, Ryan pulled himself together and started acting like a leader. And he should, he is the king of the Aether. James was his deputy. Yesterday Martin and I were poisoned getting his crown and Axe passed out too, after Ryan took his energy. So the clue we found today was a letter Clash wrote. It said to tell his girlfriend this Tierney were-lion that he was okay. And now we are, walking to her, while I tell you all the story of how we got here."

Rythian looked at Zoey and shook his head. "She would give a bias explanation, so I can tell our story. DUNCAN FEEL FREE TO SAY YOUR DEFENSES AT WILL!" he yelled to the scientist. "Long story short, there was a war a few years ago, and Duncan ended up putting a nuke under my base. It blew half of Zoey up, so I called for a truce." Duncan pushed his way to the mage. "You wanted that war," he growled. Rythian looked solemnly at him then turned to the rest of us. "Kids and their science. How do you think I'm half endermen? This scientist's dad did it to me. But Duncan, I'm letting bygones be bygones. All of the Yogscast moved to Testificate Town to settle down, and Zoey got a robotic arm-""That's so awesome sauce!" Zoey interrupted, flexing the green arm. "Then this morning Martyn called us to his house for an adventure, and in your words," he said looking at me. "And now we are, walking to her, while I tell you the story of how _we _got here."

I shook my head. We were at their camp. We walked through the tunnel in the gorse thicket and gaped at the sight of the camp. About 200 were-lions bustled around the gigantic camp. The camp itself was just a base around a watering hole. It was easily 400 blocks in diameter, but the structures were what amazed me. They had woven bushes and trees into huts to sleep in. The biggest structure was a cave carved into a stone cliff overlooking the camp. Ryan's eyes scanned the camp until he saw a certain lioness.

He advanced to her, about 50 blocks away, and he called her name when he was close enough. She turned around and saw all the group of us. Her eyes flickered from confusion, to doubt, to defiance, rage, acceptance, and finally pure sadness. All registered within about half a second. Falling to her knees she started crying.

-Double's POV.—

Natalie. She wouldn't care if this happened to me, but Tierney… she was heartbroken. "James was kidnapped a while ago, and in a note to us, instructed us to tell you he was okay." She turned to a slim lioness and pounced on me, pinning me on the ground. "Fool! You are too dumb to see the truth. If he's captured, then that's worse than death! He can be killed…" she faded out and moved her muzzle down to my ear. "Infinitely. He will respawn, be killed, and continue in a cycle of pain and torture."

She looked up at my friends. Turning human again, she entered a nearby hut, apparently hers. A few seconds later she reappeared with what looked like a saddle and saddle bag. "Ryan, give me a second, I need to talk to our leader. Blazestar will want to know why his deputy is missing and his girlfriend is going."

I walked back to our group. "Ian, show them what happens when you take off your sunglasses. Don't worry, we can hold you down." The Mudkip was showing the rest of the group a special thing about each of Team Crafted. Sighing Ian lay down on the ground while Mitch, Jerome, Quentin, and Dakota held down one of his limbs. Sky came up and swiped his glasses off. Almost instantly he became crazy, whipping his head around, cussing, promising to kill everyone, and struggling against the four others who fought to keep their grip. The Yogscast shrank away and Sky put Ian's sunglasses on him. Slowly, he went back to normal. "Yeah, my eyes get sensitive in sunlight, so I go crazy." Only when he had control did the boys get off him.

Quentin did a Pokémon move, water gun. Jerome showed them his claws and teeth. Seto used magic. Dakota breathed underwater. Ty used his magic headphones to mentally talk to Lewis. Sky made it rain 'budder' for a few seconds with a magic amulet. Jason answered every question about mods right. And Mitch, well he's just a boy that knows what time it is even without a clock.

The Yogscast tried to do a similar show too. Lewis was an exceptional swordsman. Simon could mine anything extremely fast. Duncan could build any science thing. Rythian could teleport. Zoey had a mechanical arm and hologram eye. Teep was an exceptional sniper. Martyn could make things grow super-fast. And Toby, well he was just an average teenager who was really fast. Mitch and Toby seemed to be fast friends.

Really the rest of us didn't have a group, but we did show things off. Cupquake could be very crafty and artistic with just about anything. Seamus had a very convincing pokerface and could make almost anyone believe anything. Bodil is actually blind, but makes up for it with extreme other senses. Chim could speak to cats, and could build pretty well. Bashur had a dog named Pewface who followed him from the distance. Jevin could hop really high into the air and wasn't really a solid person. And Axe, well he's just a guy. Toby and Mitch quickly accepted him into their average group.

Soon Tierney came back from the cave and nodded to our group. She walked up to us and gave us questionable looks. "Okay, let's go save that sorry excuse I call a boyfriend!"

**Hey, guys! How are you? Mad at me for not posting? Okay I understand, but I wrote out an explanation for my absence on my other story, The Budder Dragon or TBD for short, it's in the end of Chapter 2. *plugin plugin* aaanyways! You should all check out SoTotallyShea, she is writing a Inthelittlefrost collab with me and an original Legend of Zelda and Minecraft crossover, Legends of MineCraft but I get credit for her name! I would say check out SoTotallyNotGandolf too, but he's just a lazy fish who won't write a story, but he mentioned something about a book about gargoyles in England or something like that once to me, so yeah! BYYYYEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11- Silence Before the Storm

-Clash's POV.—

"The lava's going to singe my fur," I called to Void. He had me do lava parkour for some random reason. I morphed into a human to use my opposable thumbs. The narrow corridor had lava where the floor should be, and ladders along the wall for me to jump across. I've been at this for hours, and at this point I don't care about dying, but I was promised a picture of Tierney at the end of the hallway of death, and I miss her. To see her face would be an escape from this Nether I am in.

I jumped to the nearest ladder, and landed on the top of the object. The next ladder was a block higher, so I had to jump towards the lava and grab the ladder with a hand to pull myself up. A few jumps later, the rung I was holding onto broke, and I was left dangling over certain death with three fingers. Oh well, I'll have to try again, I thought as the rung broke again, dropping me down into boiling magma. Burning flesh's scent filled my nose as I died again.

Three hours later, I finally reached the end, and opened the box on a pedestal. Inside was a picture of me and Tierney hugging on top of a tree. Behind us was the camp that I used to live in until I was 18, when I moved in with Double. Those were the good days, when nothing was complicated and we had the world to explore.

Void came up behind me and rested a wispy hand on my shoulder. "James, just know that I'll try to get you out of here, if you can help me get my girlfriend," he whispered into my ear. I nodded, hope sparking in my heart. Maybe I might just be able to get out of here.

-Chim's POV.—

That night we had just set up a makeshift house in the dirt to avoid monsters. Not many people could sleep, and Rythian seemed to always keep one eye on Duncan and the other on Zoey.

Double had ordered us to split up, me with the Yogscast and Cupquake, Bashur, and Bodil. We were to go to Wishing Well Dungeon and retrieve the clue while Team Crafted and Seananners, Axette, and Jevin searched the forest to the north west of the portal. The dungeon is located to the north east of the portal, and we were now walking to it. "Chim, is it? There's the well…"

Zoey's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Bodil walked up to the well and felt the side of it and asked, "How deep is it?" "Look for yourself," Bashur said lazily. "Ahem, if you don't remember I'm blind, Bash," Martin scowled at his friend. Bash immediately looked sorry, but Martin had no way of knowing that, and loomed over the edge of the well. "I'll go in first; I will be used to the dark." He jumped in, his arms and feet lightly pushing against the walls to slow his fall. Each of us followed, with me last to get down.

In the well it was pitch black, just like Martin predicted, and everyone had to follow his voice. "This way, uh water here, steps down right over there." Eventually we found a small corner with a torch and a picture. On the picture was James falling towards lava with from a ladder. What scared me the most was that he wasn't scared, but the only expression he showed was acceptance.

-Double's POV.—

We searched the forest as best we could, which was surprisingly hard through the trees. Many times we would almost call the search off, only to see another patch of forest to explore. Every time we felt hopeless, we found a new path. Over and over until Chim's group found us. Just as the sun set, and we were sure we had scoured every single block of the entire forest, we saw stone bricks. I signaled for them to hide, and they obliged. Moving closer, I confirmed that it was in fact, a Cops n' Robbers prison. If it was the one Clash was in, it was very important, so I memorized the coordinates.

"Okay guys, this is it. We try to break him out tomorrow. We can do this," I told the group. Ty looked at the building with fearful wide eyes and turned to us. "Don do dis, we can call a truths with them!" Chim and I raise an eyebrow at him. Sky lightly punches Ty in the arm and says, "Sorry, he can't pronounce 'truce' so he ends up saying truths." Ty backed up to a tree and slid down to the ground, shaking his head. "I know it looks bleak, but I'm sure we can get some zanite armor and swords for everyone. Simon tilted his head like a dog and asked, "What the Nether is zanite?"

Jason looked around the group and said, "Uh it's getting late, let's head back." "Wait you have a house?" Toby asked. I nodded my head and led everyone back to the portal. We walked through the portal and Zoey quite literally started squealing, looking all around at the architecture. Rythian started tinkering with an altar while Sjin ran around the farm. Simon was squealing over some Zanite ore, while Lewis hacked at a Tempest. Toby and Martyn were jumping around some skyroot and amber trees together. Duncan was catching some particles and putting them in a small jar. Teep was rubbing his temples while squatting in place.

This is going to be a long night.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've had some personal stuff going on with one of my ex-friends and friend (who teams up with whoever she's with at the moment). Luckily for me, SoTotallyNotGandolf is always there to help. Hey, are any of you going to Mineorama next year? Post in the comments if you are!**


End file.
